Citrine Eagle Stormheim Expedition
The Citrine Eagle Stormheim Expedition was the first venture in a series to begin their search for Sir Kavid "Slick" McTash after his disappearance on the Broken Shore. This includes, but is not limited to the Shadows of Valor Conflict. Arrival The Citrine Eagle began their expedition into the mainland Broken Isles after procuring transportation through a mercenary run ship which would take them directly to the Citrine Bay. However, as the Eagles sat on the ship, the crew began to attack them, and the other ships in the transport began to surround theirs to capture them and take their possessions. With the ships nearing the mainland, but the situation looking dire, the Eagles quickly fought back and succeeded in their own personal defense. However, with little experience with how to direct a ship, Allse Kerringer took quick action in teleporting the group onto the mainland that was within sight to the area known as Vrekt, where the group spent about a day stranded. However, this was their first interaction with the local populace of Vrykul, who were rebuilding their town. The Vrykul at first were very apprehensive of the group, until Woiven Marie Holdston presented them with an example of their strength by challenging one of the Vrykul to a duel. Impressed, they allowed the Eagles to remain there. Soon after, the Vrykul directed the group towards the north towards Morheim, where it was reported Murlocs had decimated the town in a short period of time. Baffled by the fact Vrykul could not take on simple Murlocs, the Eagles moved forwards towards Morheim. Vampirates Upon their arrival in Morheim, the Eagles quickly took note that, while all the Vrykul were all dead, the Murlocs also were. Sitting on to coast consuming the flesh of these Murlocs was a group of sailors, whom of course looked familiar to the group. Upon approaching these sailors however, they were very quick to attack the Eagles, and began a great battle that consisted of many attempts to draw blood from the Eagles to empower these cursed Sailors. In the middle of the battle, a Vrykul Mystic emerged from hiding to assist the Eagles in countering the corrupted pirate sailors, and managed to greatly empower them to defeat the great and terrible evil. This Mystic was named Hagar, and he spoke about the Blood Thane the invading pirates had uncovered, and become corrupted by. With great appreciation, he allowed the Eagles to stay with him until he could show them the area in which the Blood Thane rested within the coast of the Citrine Bay. The sting operation to remove the Blood Thane as a threat from the bay was a quick and decisive one, and offered a swift blow dealt to the corruption of the vestiges of the blood pirate menace that plagued the Citrine Bay. Hagar was quite impressed with the group, so much so that he offered them the opportunity for better relations with the Vrykul - and to guide them throughout the region. With such however, the Eagles were finally able to make their way to Greywatch to meet with Alliance forces. Greywatch, and befriending the Shieldmaidens Once the Citrine Eagle arrived in Greywatch, they were immediately greeted by forces of The First Regiment, albeit unexpectedly, whom were in the area to make preparations to fight against the Forsaken menace in the region. The two groups got along fairly well, and both assisted in the defense of the area during a Forsaken assault. However, the Citrine Eagles ambitions in the region differed slightly, and the two groups goals soon parted. Shortly after the defense of Greywatch, the Eagles made a small venture towards the town of Skold-Ashil, a bastion for the Vrykul Shieldmaidens. Guided there by Lona Triton, the group sought to befriend the Shieldmaidens to garner their assistance in the area. However, the tidings from the beginning did not bode very well for the group. Many of the Shieldmaidens were quite aggressive, but some were easily swooned. Their leader, Astrid, sought to test the Eagles mettle by putting them up in a duel against some of her best. Lady Blackmoore accepted the offer of a duel, and each leader picked their champions. For the Eagles, them being Zaria Triton, Hadrian Blackwater, Horacea Agnelli. Girrand Alexgard, and Shindo. However, after some minor taunting from Lady Blackmoore about taking one of the bear mounts the Shieldmaidens used, she and Astrid then put up their dukes as well. But, in the midst of the duel, a small Forsaken assault began, and the maidens were quick to blame the Eagles. However, the group was quick to help the Shieldmaidens in the defense of their holdings. The Forsaken were quickly overwhelmed, and with the battle won, Astrid found a respect for the group, and everyone had the choice to take up a mount as a gift of thanks. However was merely the first push for peace with the Vrykul. The next step came with assigned to delivering a powerful relic that Hagar owned to Valdisall. Unbeknownst to the group, he was testing their mettle. When arriving near the town, the group was quickly assaulted by a set of Forsaken Deathstalkers, and the relic was taken away from them. Lady Blackmoore's communicator was also stolen, and used as a means to bait the Eagles to come and get the artifact. This however, would need to wait until after the Shadows of Valor Conflict. Relic Retrieval .]] After the prolonged conflict between the Horde and Alliance in Stormheim, the Eagles were quick to return to their personal goals, unabated by the defeats the Grand Alliance endured throughout the conflict. They needed to retrieve a relic, and it all began with getting the Forsaken commander to cooperate with them. He first guided them towards a cave nearest the Warden Tower of Stormheim, where a demon houndmaster had taken up residence and was antagonizing the Forsaken. If the Eagles took him out, the Forsaken would give up the relic for them. The Eagles quickly handled the rather mundane task, and the Forsaken promised the Relic would be housed somewhere safe for the group to pick up near the coast of Stormheim. And, the Forsaken did exactly that. The relic was stored in a chest on a cliff near the coast, but as the group moved to pick it up, a thick and dense mist rolled in over the area. Without a shred of a doubt, the Kvaldir had some to steal the Eagles into the mists, along with their counterparts from The Radiant Vigil. A hard fought battle turned messy as the Kvaldir tried to impale the group upon their spears, and while the Kvaldir were at their weakest, they fled onto their ship, and the mists parted for the time. With the relic obtained, Hagar came to congratulate the group on their success, and told them they were almost ready to join his clan. The Eagles were rather baffled by this, since there had been no prior conversation about joining his clan of one person. However, with knowledge they would be accepted by the Vrykul if they did so, they agreed to attempt to join his clan. This included a trial of cunning, and a trial of wisdom. If the group passed, they would be able to join his clan. The Two Trials The Trial of Cunning The night the trial of cunning began, Hagar had sent the group off towards the Stormtorn Foothills to speak with a local Ravenbear near his altar. However once the group met this Ravenbear they quickly realized that they would not be able to communicate with him through normal means, so the Ravenbear just made gestures to pictures for them, so they knew where to go to retrieve his items, and do his tasks. The first task consisted of the group retrieving a bear for the Ravenbear. It was a simple task - in theory. However, in their attempt to retrieve a bear, they were only met with aggressions by the local bear populace as they all made attempts to mount but one single bear. Thankfully, their local druid Noah Smith transformed to bear, and distracted the bear long enough for Sylvia Ashwood to sit on the bears back. Noah and Sylvia then led the bear back towards the Ravenbear, and the bear seemed rather magnetized to Noah's rear until he transformed back into a human. The second task consisted of the finding and returning of a large dragon bone to complete the bird effigy the Ravenbear had been constructing, but was only missing one piece of. Thankfully in the Foothills, large bones are easy to come by as the Storm Dragons tend to have their fill, and spit out the bones. This meant a small team of Eagles would need to sneak into a roost, and steal away a bone without attracting the attention of one of the dragons. They proved successful, but as they were leaving, one of the dragons awoke, and chased the group away. With the bone retrieved, there was but one task remaining. The final task was much simpler than the rest, which raised the question as to why they had not done it first. The group was tasked with bridging a gap between one plot of land, and the mainland only using the materials from a boat that was impaled upon a spire of earth on the coast. The Eagles swiftly managed the task, and appeased the Ravenbear, successfully passing their trial of cunning. Trial of Wisdom The trial of wisdom was strange from the start. Hagar had reported he had an item to give to the group, but alas he did not have it with him. For the trial, he asked the group to retrace his steps for him. And since it was a trial of wisdom, he decided to be very cryptic, telling them that he had first gone into the woods to meet with a man with red hair, who was always the center of attention. After some deliberation, the group figured he was implying the Runewood, and moved to meet with the great tree in the middle of the Runewood. The group was also very baffled to get to meet Vydhar, but it wasn't like he could really go anywhere if they tried to speak with him. When they arrived, Vydhar had requested to assist him in bolstering his runic defenses by imbuing the runes behind him with a great amount of power. He however, professed to not being able to see them, but knew a story connected to how to empower each rune. The story was used to help figure out the order of how the runes were to be empowered. It did however take the eagles some time to decypher that they also needed to be empowered with the appropriate magic. But with the wards empowered to protect Vydhar from the Inkbinders, he informed the group Hagar had left nothing with him, but was moving to meet with some Tauren in the far west. The Eagles were quick to say their goodbyes, and move towards the nearest Tauren encampment. When they found the Tauren, they didn't have much to say aside from the fact that Hagar had been venturing towards the statue that watches over the whole of Stormheim. The kindly Tauren also noted that it wouldn't be safe to pass through the roads without averting the wolves. Knowing such, Noah and Allse searched for the Den Mother and tried to soothe her spirits so she would send her wolves elsewhere. The Mother complied, and the pack left with her towards the Runewood to go combat the Inkbinders for fresh kills. With the wolves leaving, the group was safe to move towards Nashal's Watch. It was a long trek up the statue, but once they reached the top, they came across a Drogbar who was counting some gems. He also mentioned knowing Hagar, and knew where he went. But, since some Eagles wanted to buy gems, he asked him to take the best deal of three. After buying their gems, he had told the group Hagar was visiting before giving an item to some "orange bird woman". They were quick to understand who that was, and went looking for Zaria, who was on the path leading to Greywatch. Zaria confessed that Hagar did say he had something to give to her, but he never relinquished it. There was only one place left to look. The Eagle's returned to a napping Hagar overlooking Greywatch. After a bit of nudging, Shindo asked the Mystic to check his left pocket. After doing so, he found the item he was asking the Eagles to find. With the item in their possession, they had passed the trial of wisdom, and became a full part of his clan. Finding Their Man As the Eagles were inducted into the clan, they had discovered the Forsaken that had baited them's whereabouts, and were quick to send a party towards his location as a result. In a Forsaken encampment, he was to be escorted back to the Warden Tower by a small team from the Undercity Nexus safely. But the Eagles would not let him return to safety, wanting to make him pay for nearly killing them. The Eagles intercepted the undead at a pass cornering the encampment, and the battle began in a swift and decisive act against the undead. With a bit of a struggle, the Eagles were quick to overwhelm their forces. However, when Sir Shindo was about to fall, a large, towering undead construct asked Shindo why they were after the man. He told the Forsaken the commander had baited them to their near-demise, and the undead couldn't stand for such treachery from their own. They relinquished the Commander, and fled. Later that night, the Commander was impaled several times with hot pokers, and died. Now, the Eagles business in Stormheim was done, but sadly, the venture to Highmountain wouldn't prove so simple. Into the Depths After an altercation with a rogue mystic, Sir Shindo was banushed into the depths of Helheim by the mystic, and as an act of mmediate reprisal the Eagles sprung into action to combat the mystic and his clan. The group however was ill prepared for the great power the mystic was able to gain to combat against the Eagles, and one by one they fell in combat, and their souls were banished. Lona turned tail to safety, and the rest were banished into the depths of Helheim. Lady Blackmoore, Horacea Agnelli, Roylen Townend, Sylvia Ashwood, Riziyn, Marie Paws and Shindo's bird Krik were all sent into the depths for what they thought to be an eternity, all seperated and captured by the Heljajar, or hidden away in caves. For the time in the living realm, Kaldea Crystalrose was dubbed Matriarch, and the Eagles in Helheim had to fight for their freedom. Outwitting their guards, finding ways out of their cages, and managing to find ne anither were the first steps to fund their freedom. The group managed to come across the departed soul of Ithalin Belados, who guided them around, past Guarn, and into the eternal battlefield. However, the namesake of the area proved true, and they were nearly consumed in the battle, just able to peel away with their unlife intact. The group then tried to speak with Helya, and offered up gifts to speak with her, Ithalin offered up souls for the reaping, but Helya would hear nothing from the group. A tentacle merely shot up, and flung them across the battlefield towards a large behemoth. Apparently they weren't even worthy of dwelling in Helheim, as, when they fought the beast and defeated it, they were quickly reascended back to the living realm by the Valarjar. The group woke up back in their bodies, which were resting in Greywatch after Lona and Commander Triton dragged them back from a mass grave. With their lives intact, they could finally leave Stormheim. See Also *Shadows of Valor Conflict Gallery WoWScrnShot_091516_203831.jpg WoWScrnShot_091716_202135.jpg WoWScrnShot_091716_223810.jpg WoWScrnShot_111316_140257.jpg WoWScrnShot_101516_221815.jpg WoWScrnShot_091516_215652.jpg WoWScrnShot_092016_184502.jpg|Duels against the Shieldmaidens WoWScrnShot_100116_205554.jpg|Wait - isn't that a tree? WoWScrnShot_100116_205715.jpg|No way, that's -totally- a tree. WoWScrnShot_100916_205638.jpg|Roylen's subjectively coolest looking moment. WoWScrnShot_092516_220522.jpg WoWScrnShot_091516_195623.jpg WoWScrnShot_101416_224644.jpg Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:The Citrine Eagle